Tempestade
by Kathrina Ichihara
Summary: Quando uma carta chega nas mãos de Tomoyo após vinte anos de um amor não correspondido e uma amizade estragada. Uma pequena demosntração do que é o mundo real, o mundo adulto em que Tomoyo e Sakura vivem. Pode ainda um amor surgir de fato?


**AVISOS: As personagens de Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem, eu apenas me divirto um pouco imaginando como elas seriam se tudo fosse diferente. E, se elas me pertencessem, elas seriam mais parecidas com personagens criadas por Anne Rice =) E sim, isso é uma fic yuri mas sem cenas pesadas, apenas pensamentos sobre amor. Quem tiver algo contra, por favor, não perca o seu tempo com o que eu escrevo, ok? Sua vida é muito curta pra ler o que não gosta.**

**

* * *

  
**

_.oOo._

Anos haviam se passado. Eu já não escrevia mais em diários cor-de-rosa, já não conseguia acreditar em fadas com formas humanóides brilhando por aí em um mundo encantado. Minha infância havia se partido em fragmentos tantos quanto meu coração, e as coisas com que eu me importei, os pequenos detalhes, eu nunca mais recuperei. E passei a pensar que era culpa dos anos que eu carregava nas costas agora, da maturidade que eu fui forçada a incluir nas minhas virtudes ou desvirtudes.

Ainda me lembrava da época em que eu acreditava nas pessoas, em que eu via o arco-íris no céu depois da chuva e achava que era um bom presságio. Lembrava-me dos anos em que eu havia seguido fielmente Sakura em suas aventuras, enfrentando cada desafio... e tudo o que eu podia fazer era tentar amenizar o peso das suas novas responsabilidades.

Sorri o meu velho sorriso triste. E o doce tango que ressoava nas minhas recordações apenas teve seu volume aumentado.

Depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda me sentia daquele jeito?

Aquele sentimento era como uma âncora em minha vida. Sempre me afundando firmemente, sem hesitação alguma, com a força do peso de qualquer objeto bem delineado pela dor que eu ainda tinha no peito, mesmo que agora, após tantos anos, ela estivesse ligeiramente adormecida.

Sakura havia me procurado novamente depois de vinte anos desde que ela se foi para morar na China com seu amado. Ela havia deixado tudo para trás por amor, da mesma forma como eu teria feito. Eu havia me abandonado por amor. Eu havia deixado de me sentir em nome de um amor que teria valido a pena se tivesse acontecido ao menos por um doce dia...

E quantas noites eu adormeci em prantos apenas sentindo vontade de ter algo para recordar? Eu me perdi por tanto tempo!

A sua carta estava sobre a mesa. Eu a fitava de vez em quando, ainda sem acreditar que ela se lembrava de mim, ainda em conflito porque parte de mim desejava simplesmente queimar aquela carta e deixar o assunto como ela havia deixado quando ficou em silêncio por anos; mas outra parte de mim queria novamente estar junto dela mesmo que fosse apenas psicologicamente. Eu me diverti por um tempo, apenas tentando adivinhar qual parte absurda de mim teria sua vontade atendida?

O segredo de Sakura era que ela havia se tornado uma amiga distante para mim. O tipo de amiga que sempre me procurava para desabafar sobre as coisas ruins que Shaoran lhe havia feito nos momentos de fúria. Eu sempre a aconselhei. Eu sempre estive por perto, mesmo quando ele estava longe dela, sem saber como lidar com os seus sentimentos. E eu nunca fui reconhecida, nem sequer como uma boa amiga talvez...

Os anos me fizeram secar o amor que eu guardava com tanto carinho por ela porque eu estava morta por dentro com o seu silêncio. No começo, eu me senti desimportante e tentei fazer algo a respeito para melhorar, para conseguir um pouco da sua atenção, um pouco do seu carinho, nem que fossem apenas migalhas. Sim, eu mendiguei sua atenção. Eu deixei todo o meu orgulho de lado por amor, um amor que me era amargo na garganta e doloroso no peito.

Toquei na carta e ri sem emoção. Eu a responderia. Responderia com meu velho carinho, com meu velho perdão, com minha velha insegurança, com meu velho medo de estar sendo uma amiga ruim para ela, de não a estar protegendo de forma alguma, de não estar me preocupando o suficiente com ela. Mas a verdade era que ela me havia matado quando se matou por amor.

A Sakura que eu amava era forte, independente, segura de si e doce como eu imaginava que as nuvens fossem... mas Shaoran havia feito com que ela se fragilizasse, se destruísse por dentro... eu não sentia mais sua segurança se não fosse perto dele, não sentia mais sua autoafirmação se não fosse pelas palavras do seu amado, eu não via mais o brilho que eu tanto amava nela. Ele a destruíra e ela nem sequer havia percebido isso, apenas se preocupava em aceitá-lo, aceitar as suas agressões contra o seu espírito livre.

Tentei me enganar no começo. Tentei imaginar que se eu a visse eu poderia vislumbrar toda a sua plenitude, toda a sua personalidade cativante, toda a sua força vibrante novamente, como quando éramos apenas crianças felizes acreditando em um futuro melhor que as pessoas mais velhas e amargas nos contavam, quando brincávamos ainda no parque do Pinguim Rei. E eu estava enganada. Tudo o que eu encontrei quando fui visitá-la foi a sua submissão.

Estava morto em mim o amor que eu tinha por ela porque ela havia se deixado matar em silêncio. Ela nem sequer havia pedido ajuda. Ela nem sequer havia notado isso. E foi então que eu reconheci a sua falta de amor por si própria.

Respondi sua carta sem emoção alguma, tanto por mágoa quanto por desapontamento. Disse a ela que as coisas melhorariam e, de repente, quando estava concluindo meu raciocínio, senti uma vontade nova formigar em mim: a vontade de fazê-la reviver. Mas por quem ela poderia reviver? As maiores forças que se tem na vida são aquelas que retiramos do âmago do nosso ser em nome de outras pessoas. Pelo menos, para mim havia sido sempre assim. Eu fui forte quando ela precisou de mim. Eu fui forte por ela, para ela... e teria sido para sempre se nós fossemos duas personagens de um livro qualquer, talvez um best seller tão sonhador e irreal que teria feito tanto sucesso alimentando os sonhos impossíveis de pessoas normais.

Eu me levantei do sofá e liguei o som. Precisava de música. Mozart, seu Réquiem. Lembrei de anjos negros tocando suas liras perdidas, fogo azul e qualquer bebida forte, amarga.

Talvez fosse assim: os mais doces vinhos se transformariam sem o devido cuidado nos vinagres mais ácidos.

Algo em mim reacendeu com as notas musicais que preenchiam a sala. E o que eu temia que fosse despertado em mim foi tão docemente revivido no meu coração que nem sequer tive a chance de tentar evitá-lo.

Era um amor juvenil. Era fresco como a primavera de flores no meu jardim. Era esperança. E eu a temia demais. Temia que meu vôo fosse tão alto a ponto de fazer com que minha queda num possível fracasso fosse minha destruição. Eu estaria disposta a arriscar tudo em uma última tentativa?

Minha mão esbarrou no controle e a música mudou. Eu não conhecia o nome da canção, mas era algo que aquecia meu coração com ternura. E eu senti lágrimas escorrerem pelas minhas bochechas ao lembrar quem me havia enviado aquela música, dentre tantas outras: fora ela. Sakura.

Devia estar me amaldiçoando naquele momento por ainda ter alguma esperança, por não ter conseguido esquecer mesmo depois de tanto tempo. E eu sabia que ela só me era um fantasma doloroso que matava aos poucos a minha alma porque eu realmente a amava. Um amor antigo, que havia confundido todas as minhas paixões passageiras naqueles anos de sofrimento.

A verdade era que eu não havia conseguido ser feliz sem ela por perto, porque minha felicidade estava em tê-la por perto, não importava se apenas como uma amiga. E agora ela dizia sentir saudades. Ela se lembrara de mim a ponto de escrever uma carta... e mesmo que fosse apenas para aliviar a sua dor, eu o faria.

Por ela, eu faria mil vezes.

Ela poderia não ter escolhido bem o seu agora marido. Ele podia não fazê-la completamente feliz. Mas eu decidi que estaria ao lado dela, mesmo sem que ela pedisse por isso, como eu havia esperado egoistamente por todos aqueles anos. Eu a faria um pouco mais feliz, mostraria a ela um novo mundo, um mundo apenas nosso, intocável, e lá estaríamos felizes para todo o sempre, como em uma velha canção de ninar.

Chovia muito lá fora e eu sentia que isso purificava velha dor.

Não havia mais frio e vazio em mim. Apenas amor, como seria de agora em diante, mesmo que eu jamais voltasse a dizer a ela que a _amava_.

* * *

_**Obrigada por lerem =) Se quiserem deixar reviews, eu vou ficar mais feliz ainda \o\ Beijos carinhosos a todos =D Meus sinceros agradecimentos à Rachel e a Camila Codorna pela betagem *---*  
**_


End file.
